Digitizing a handwritten document involves capturing an image of the handwritten document to generate an electronic document using one or more image capturing devices such as a scanner and a camera. Thereafter, handwritten text in the electronic document may be identified by using an Optical Character Recognition (OCR) technique or Intelligent Character Recognition (ICR) techniques. As the quality of the handwritten text varies from one electronic document to another, the output of the OCR or the ICR technique may not be consistent and may be error prone.
With the advent of crowdsourcing, the digitization of the electronic document is being outsourced to a plurality of crowdworkers. In such a scenario, the electronic document (whole or in parts) is sent to crowdworker(s). The crowdworkers identify and inputs the identified handwritten content through a computing device thereby digitizing the electronic document.
The handwritten document may include confidential information pertaining to a person who has created or associated with the handwritten document. Some examples of the confidential information may include, but are not limited to, an address of the person, a phone number of the person, a social security number (SSN) of the person, and the like. Presenting such confidential information to the crowdworkers may pose privacy concerns as the crowdworkers may collect and misuse the confidential information present in the image of the handwritten document.